Junichiro
"I kicka your ass!" ~'Junichiro', Returning Japanese Junichiro Hill (born December 8, 1946) was conceived at the end of World War II. His mother was a Japanese woman named Michiko who served as Cotton's nurse, draining the fluid from his legs after his shins had been blown off by machine-gun fire from Japanese soldiers. Cotton and the rest of the Hill family did not meet Junichiro until he was 52. Description Junichiro looks, acts, and talks like a Japanese version of Hank and shares many of his tendencies, such as shouting "Bwahh!" when startled; rubbing the back of his neck when he's nervous; and also having a narrow urethra (he is even more ashamed of this than Hank, saying he has never had the courage to propose marriage to a woman due to fear he could not have a child with her). Junichiro works at a factory that makes robots and robot accessories, and he is passionate about his work because they are clean and efficient, very similar to how Hank views propane and propane accessories. Junichiro is an assistant manager at his company, much like Hank's job as assistant manager of Strickland Propane - the only difference being that Junichiro is one of thirty assistant managers and is responsible for more employees than is Hank. When Junichiro first met Cotton, he said he was ashamed of who his father was and wished he'd never been born. This made Cotton angry and he made a journey around Japan in order to spit in the Emperor's face. Junichiro reacts with horror at this, for if this occurs it will ruin his business reputation beyond measure. Junichiro and Hank teamed up to stop Cotton, and during this time the two brothers bonded and learned they had much in common. When they caught up to Cotton, Junichiro apologized to Cotton for what he had said and declared himself to be a Hill. Touched by Junichiro's apology, Cotton in turn dropped his plan to spit on the Emperor. Instead he told the Emperor that he forgave the Japanese for taking his shins ("No hard feelings, Tojo") and proudly introduced both of his sons to the Emperor. Junichiro did not appear in the series again until "Lucky's Wedding Suit," in which he is seen among the many guests at Luanne's and Lucky's wedding. That was also the last time Junichiro appeared in the series. Episode Appearances Season 6 # Returning Japanese # Returning Japanese II Season 11 # Lucky's Wedding Suit (non-speaking) Gallery JunichiroAtLuanne'sWedding.png ReturningJapanese.jpg Junichiro.jpg Bwah!.jpg Trivia *Junichiro (純一郎, Junichirō) is a male given name meaning "Genuine First Son". *Junichiro's job is similar to Hank's job, as they both sell a product and product accessories and are both assistant managers: Hank sells propane and propane accessories, whereas Junichiro works with robots and robot accessories. * Just like his half-brother, Hank, Junichiro also has a narrow urethra and he also wears the same kind of glasses as Hank. Category:Characters Category:Cotton's children Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Hill Family Category:Hills Category:Asians